Never Grow Up
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: I dunno about anyone else, but I didn't see Puck or Quinn at the party in next week's episode. So this is my take on what I think should happen. READ SUMMARY INSIDE for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first Glee fanfic. But anywho, I heard that Quinn has a Taylor Swift solo next week in "Blame It On The Alcohol". And being the major fan/observer I am, I noticed that none of the clips in the preview for "BIOTA" had Quinn or Puck at the party. So this is what my little Quick heart got it's hopes up for. Hope you enjoy! And I hope I don't get your hopes up either haha. :)**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Glee or Taylor Swift. (but if Iowned Glee, I wouldn't be such a troll like RyMurphs. just sayin.)**

**xoPQox**

"That sounds great," Quinn smiled, "Ok, see you then. I can't wait. Bye." she hung up her cell phone and placed it in her purse.

"Hey," she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, Finn," she didn't make eye contact.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Just came over to see if you're going to Rachel's house party on Friday night. I overheard some of the club talking about it."

"Umm...No, I have plans on Friday night. I wouldn't wanna go to Berry's party anyway. It's probably gonna include balloons and pin the tail on the donkey."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "Well, let me know if your plans change. I promised Rachel I would go. She said it was gonna be really wild, it'd be great if you could come."

"I will, thanks," she smiled and closed her locker as he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Her plans weren't going to change. Shelby Corcoran had called her to ask if she could babysit Beth that night. She was nervous. This would be her first time seeing Beth in person since the day Shelby took her home; and Quinn wasn't going to miss it for the world, let alone Rachel's pathetic party. She wished she could invite Puck, but he was probably was suckered into going to the party, seeing as he and Rachel were _such_ good friends now. Besides, one-on-one time her daughter would be a good distraction from all the crap she's been going through lately. Her recent break up with Sam (not to mention Santana stealing him away), getting mono, whatever she was doing with Finn; it was too much drama for one girl to handle. _"It would be nice for him to be there, though,"_ she thought, _"It'll give us a chance to reconnect a little. Plus, I'm sure he misses her as much as I do" _She rounded the corner only to find some of the Glee Club members standing in a group on their phones, without a doubt, talking to each other.

_"Why do they do that?"_

"Hey Puck," she stalked up to the group and pulled him aside, "Can I talk you you for a minute?"

Puck stared at her for a few moments before finally answering, "Sure."

They walked awkwardly to a bench by the teacher's lounge. He was still in shock that she had actually talked to him. It had been months since they said a word to one another, or even looked each other in the eyes.

"So umm...what's up?" he asked once they sat down.

"Well, I got a call from Ms. Corcoran asking if I could babysit Beth on Friday night, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. I figured it would be a good chance for us to se-"

"Are you kidding? Hell yea, I'll go!"

"Oh, o-ok," she stammered, "You aren't going to Rachel's party?"

"Well, Finn dragged me into it, but it's probably just gonna be all musical chairs and fruit punch." Quinn giggled at the fact that he pretty much had the same assumptions as she did, "But, I'd much rather see my baby girl, so count me in."

"Great! I mean, umm...I'll let Shelby know that you're coming. It'll be from 6 to 10. Did you just wanna go over their together, or..."

"I can pick you up from your house if you want."

"Ok,"

"Sound good," Puck smiled.

"Cool," she grinned and got up from the bench, "Well, I'll see you then, I guess." Turning to go down the hallway, she couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face.

"Hey, Quinn!" Puck called out, and she twisted to face him, "Thanks."

She simply smiled at him and continued to her next class.

**xoPQxo**

Friday night had rolled around, and Quinn was freaking out. What if something happens while they're babysitting? What if Shelby never comes back? What if Beth stops breathing in her sleep? Quinn tried to calm her nerves while she braided her hair in the bathroom mirror. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 5:30 and Puck would be there any minute to pick her up. She grabbed her purse and went to go wait downstairs. But as soon as her foot hit the bottom step, the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Puck standing there looking exceptionally cute in his jeans and Super Mario Brothers tshirt.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea, let's go," her voice shook.

The ride to Shelby's was quiet. Nothing but the music from the radio between them. That is, until Puck turned it off, making Quinn tense up.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just nervous is all."

"Me too, kinda. It'll be ok though."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways," he smirked, making Quinn laugh under here breath.

"How have things been with Sam?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok, sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'm just still kinda getting over it, along with every other crappy thing that's been happening to me lately."

"I'm sorry, babe," he said without thinking. Quinn flinched at the old term of endearment. Luckily, he didn't notice, but he was mentally kicking himself for saying it, "If you ever need to talk, I'm more than available. All I do lately is sit at home and play Donkey Kong, since I beat all the Super Mario Brothers games."

"Things not going so great with Lauren?"

"The girl will barely give me the time of day. And for some reason, I find it unbelievably hot," he said in all seriousness, making Quinn chuckle, her nervousness fading.

"I'm serious!" he laughed as well.

They continued to joke and laugh about things going on at school until they reached Shelby's house.

"You ready for this?" he looked over at her.

"I think I am," Quinn let out a long breath.

"Let's do this," he got out, and ran around to her side to get her door for her.

"Thanks," she smiled genuinely at him.

"No problem."

The two walked shakily up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. Shelby answered, smiling and struggling to put in her earring.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" she stepped aside to let them enter, which they did, awkwardly.

"I just fed and bathed her, so she shouldn't need to be fed while you're here. She's just playing now. Her bedtime is at seven. All you have to do is turn on the nightlight and music player and she should be fine." Quinn and Puck simply nodded as Shelby led them down the hallway to the living room, showing them where Beth's room was on the way. They couldn't believe their eyes when they laid eyes on the small girl, clad in Disney Princess pajamas. She had grown three, maybe four times her size since they last saw her. She had soft wisps of Quinn's sandy blonde hair, and Puck's deep hazel eyes. She was too busy laughing and knocking over her block towers to notice them enter the room. "After you put her down, you can feel free to watch cable or some movies. My cell number and the number of the restaurant are on the fridge. Feel free to call if anything happens or if you have any questions. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I should be back around 10. 11 at the latest."

The teenagers were too wrapped up in staring at their beautiful baby girl to pay much attention to Shelby, but absent-mindedly kept nodding along.

"Bye, baby!" Shelby knelt down by Beth and kissed the top of her head. The small child barely took notice, for her block tower was falling over in a way that she found hilarious, "Have fun you guys! Thank's again!" Quinn smiled and waved to Shelby as Puck slowly made his way towards where his girl was playing, sitting down near her block tower. He still hadn't taken his wide eyes off of her.

Quinn followed, and tentatively sat down a little further away from her mini-me.

"She's so beautiful," Quinn whispered. She hadn't gotten any pictures of Beth since she was four months old.

"Just like her mama," Puck looked up at her and smirked. Quinn smiled and tried to hide her blush.

For the next hour, Quinn had moved closer to her daughter and her father. The teenagers found playing with baby toys a lot more fun than they thought. They found themselves laughing hysterically when block towers fell or when the jack popped out of the box. But once 7:00 rolled around, Beth started to yawn and rub her eyes, climbing into Quinn's lap and leaning back against her chest.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," she smiled, wrapping her arms around her baby. Beth turned and curled up tight against Quinn's torso, yawning some more. She stood up carefully, holding Beth to her.

"Let's go put this munchkin to bed," Puck kissed her tiny head before he and Quinn made their way down the hall to her bedroom. They quickly changed her diaper like they learned in Child Development class before setting her down in the crib, where she clutched the a teddy bear and a pacifier before falling asleep. Puck turned on the night light, radio, and monitor before turning the fan light off and joining Quinn by Beth's crib.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten," Quinn's whispering voice thickened, "I feel like we've missed so much."

"There's not much we can do about it," Puck rubbed her back slowly, keeping his voice low, "We got to see her, though. Right?"

"True," she smiled, turning around to hug him, "I haven't had this much fun in a while. Thanks for coming along."

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything," he smiled into her hair.

"Come on, let's let her sleep," Quinn reluctantly pulled him out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

**xoPQox**

Around 9:00, Puck and Quinn were settled on the couch watching reruns of Family Guy when small, whiny noises started coming from the baby monitor. They froze and kept quiet, waiting to see if the whines would stop, but they only turned into full fledged cries within a few seconds.

"I'll get her," Quinn rose.

"You sure?"

"Yea, it's fine. I'll be back in a few." She walked lightly down the hall towards the crying baby's room. Opening the door to find her daughter sitting upright in her crib, face covered in tears. crying at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, come here, Bethie," Quinn picked up her daughter, and brought her over to the rocking chair, settling the baby in her arms and rocking back and forth.

"Shhhh..." she repeated a few times. It couldn't calm the little girl. Quinn stroked Beth's cheek with the back of her index finger, brushing away tears. She picked up a pacifier from the dresser next to the chair and tried to give it to Beth, who wouldn't take it. Desperate to get her to stop crying, Quinn did the one thing that usually helped her stop crying when she was younger; sing.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger _

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight _

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming _

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light _

_To you, everything's funny _

_You got nothing to regret _

_I'd give all I have, honey _

_If you could stay like that _

As she sang, Beth started to calm down. Her eyelids slowly, but surely, closing. She continued to rock and sing to her little girl.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, _

_don't you ever grow up _

_Just stay this little _

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, _

_don't you ever grow up _

_It could stay this simple _

_I won't let nobody hurt you _

_Won't let no one break your heart _

_No, no one will desert you _

_Just try to never grow up, _

_never grow up _

Looking at the baby in her arms, and looking around the pale pink and yellow bedroom, Quinn knew she made the right decision by giving Beth up to Shelby. She wouldn't be able to provide her girl with any of the things that Shelby has. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but she knew it was for the best. Shelby was a nice woman, and she really loved Beth.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room _

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home _

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said _

_And all your little brother's favorite songs _

_I just realized everything I have _

_Is someday gonna be gone_

Deciding to give up Beth was probably the best decision Quinn had made lately. Looking back, all her other decisions hadn't ended well. She cheated on her boyfriend, again, only to end up with mono, lots of guilt, and no boyfriend. She rejoined the Cheerios to try to put herself back on top, and ended up quitting. And worst of all, she'd been avoiding Puck. He and Glee were the only good things going for her before Beth, and she gave up on him. He told her he loved her, and she did nothing. Even if they couldn't keep their daughter, they could've worked through the emotions that came with giving her away together. Instead, she ignored him as best she could all summer and through first semester. What amazed her though, was that Puck was still willing to be there for her, after all she put him through. He really was amazing, and she felt horrible for giving up on him.

_Wish I'd never grown up _

_I wish I'd never grown up _

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, _

_wish I'd never grown up _

_Could still be little _

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, _

_wish I'd never grown up _

_It could still be simple _

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, _

_don't you ever grow up _

_Just stay this little _

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, _

_don't you ever grow up _

_It could stay this simple _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_Won't let no one break your heart _

_And even through to you want to _

_Please try to never grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up _

_Just never grow up_

By the end of her song, Beth had fallen fast asleep in Quinn's arms; her little nostrils flaring to show her even breathing. Quinn stood carefully and placed her back in her crib, and covered her up, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Beth." she whispered, smoothing back the baby's soft blonde waves.

Wiping her eyes, Quinn left the room quietly.

**xoPQox**

Puck quickly swiped at his cheeks when he heard Quinn coming back to the living room. He didn't want her to know that he heard her sing through the baby moniter, let alone that it made him cry. He put on his poker face as she sat down on the couch next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"You ok?" he looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," she lunged up to hug him, burying her face in his neck. He could feel her tears soaking through his new shirt, but he couldn't care less.

"For what, babe?" he rubbed her back, "You haven't done anything to be sorry for. Except when you conked me on the head with one of the Lincoln logs," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've been awful to you," she sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for not telling you that I loved you back."

Puck didn't know what to say. He just hugged her tighter and let her cry for a while.

"I love you, Puck!" she blubbered and pulled back, "I should've told you sooner, but I was so confused, and ashamed, and upset about Beth, that I didn't think that I needed any more drama in my life, but it came anyways. And I realize now, that if I had told you then, and given you a chance, how much better things would be. They would be so much less complicated for both of us. And it's all my fault."

He rubbed his thumbs under her eyes. He hated seeing her cry, even though she looked so damn beautiful when she did.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled and dipped her head Puck still didn't know what to say. He'd been waiting so long for her tell him that she loved him, and now, 8 months after he confessed his love for her, she was finally returning it.

"Don't apologize," he tipped her chin up and brought his lips to her's. Quinn wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him closer. Puck pulled away and stared into her glossy eyes, "I love you Quinn. I screwed up last time, but I wanna make it work this time around. I'll give you everything that Finn or Lady-Lips didn't."

Quinn giggled at Puck's nickname for Sam...he did have kind of girly lips. His mouth was huge, what the hell?

"You didn't really get a vasectomy, did you?" she whispered.

"And miss my chance to have a family with you? Not on your life, Q-Tip," he smiled. She smiled and kissed him again, settling herself on his lap.

**xoPQox**

Puck's phone vibrated in his pocket later that night, around 10:15. Quinn shifted in his lap so he could get it.

"It's Finn," he blankly stated, flipping it open, "Sup dude?"

Quinn could hear Finn's slurred words faintly. "Duuuuuuude, yurrr mishin this purty, I swurr, it's off tha- off tha hook, mann. You needsta be here."

Various "Whoops" and loud music could be heard in the background, including a voice that sounded like Artie's yelling "Makin' it rain!"

"Umm...yea. Thanks bro. I'm good here," he said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked.

"I think there's alcohol at Rachel's party..."

"Oh boy."

**xoPQox**

**Like? Hate? Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well...This story was meant to be a one-shot. But because of a few requests and alerts, I decided to write a second chapter. It totally sucks due to my loss of inspiration. I mean there was no Taylor Swift ANYWHERE in BIOTA. So...forgive me lol I tried. It's short and choppy, and I don't like it very much. But anyways, I took a little bit of the dialogue from BIOTA and changed it a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Things would be different if I had that kind of power. **

**xoPQox**

Quinn was close to falling asleep with her head on Puck's shoulder; Completely content in the moment. It was almost eleven and Shelby should be back any minute now. Beth had been fast asleep since Quinn had sung her to sleep, but the teenagers had checked on her numerous times since then.

Just as Quinn's eyes were slowly closing, the muffled sound of a garage door rung through the living room. She climbed off Puck's lap and sat a respectable distance away.

"Hey guys," Shelby quietly walked through the door, "Sorry, I'm a little late. How'd everything go?"

"Good," Quinn smiled. Puck nodded, also smiling.

"She didn't put up too big of a fuss going to bed did she?" Shelby fished through her purse for her wallet.

"No, she was actually really calm the whole time. She woke up once a little while ago, but it's taken care of."

"Ah, good to hear," Shelby handed them each thirty dollars, "Thank you so much for babysitting. I needed some adult stimulation. Being around a baby for so long really messes you up."

Quinn and Puck chuckled, and thanked her for the money.

"I'll walk you out," Shelby lead the teens to the door and thanked them again for their time.

"Any time," Quinn grinned and waved goodbye.

"Bye, Ms. Corcoran," Puck waved.

Puck took Quinn's hand on their way to his truck, noticing her sheepish smile when he looked at her. He opened her car door for her. He may be a badass, but he knows when to be a gentleman; Especially for his girl. Quinn thanked him quietly and settled herself in the truck. After getting in on his side and starting the engine, Puck started driving back to Lima. The car ride was silent, again. But, it was a content silence, instead of the uncomfortable silence on the way to Shelby's.

"She's so great," Quinn whispered.

Puck reached over and held her hand, "She is."

"She has such a great life with Shelby."

"Yea," he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, the best comfort he could offer while he was driving.

The rest of the ride was silent, with the exception of Quinn's sniffles. Puck kept a hold of her hand the whole time, afraid that she would crumble into pieces if he let go. He pulled into Quinn's neighborhood and slowly approached her front yard.

"Come on. I'll walk you to the door."

Quinn hesitantly let go of his hand to get out of the truck, but it was rejoined with his on the way to her front door.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray," Puck pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Noah Puckerman," she giggled lightly, leaning up to kiss him. They stayed like that for a few minutes; just embracing on her front porch, Quinn's face buried into Puck's chest, and Puck rubbing her back.

"You should probably head up to bed. It's almost midnight," Puck reluctantly pulled out of the hug.

"I wish you could stay,"

"Me too, baby," he kissed her forehead, "Me too."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good," Quinn kissed him again and opened her front door, "I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

After one last look, the door was finally shut. Puck, couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face as he walked back to his truck.

**xoPQox**

The next Monday, the Glee kids met in the choir room for their usual afternoon practice.

"I've had a headache since Saturday. It's Monday." Mercedes mumbled.

"I could barf any second now," Mike added.

"Please don't talk about barf," Tina groaned.

"I spent the weekend dry heaving, and when my mom asked what I was wrong, I told her I was practicing bird calls," Santana said dryly.

Quinn and Puck then walked into the choir room, smiling and holding hands.

"Oh, what the hell?" Artie lifted his sunglasses to see if he was seeing clearly.

"What's this?" Rachel asked with a hoarse voice.

"We're officially together now," Puck shrugged and put an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Oh," Finn and Sam both looked dejected.

The couple took their seats in front of Finn and Rachel.

"Quinn," Finn whispered, tapping her on the shoulder, "What...what?"

"No, Finn," she shook her head and shut her eyes, "Just...no."

She turned back around, trying to avoid Finn's disappointed look, grabbing Puck's hand for comfort.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester exlaimed as he entered the room, "Who's up for singing about the dangers of alcohol?"

The whole group groaned, except Quinn and Puck, who simply chuckled.

**The End**


End file.
